What I Like About You
by Kashike
Summary: Starlight descubre que tiene sentimientos encontrados luego de que Sunburst le da una noticia poco agradable. Pequeño OneShot Sparlight.


Starlight no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa, y su imparable caminata en círculos era más que una prueba evidente de ello, siempre le ocurría lo mismo, su cuerpo se congelaba cual si fueran las frías montañas de hielo del imperio de cristal mientras que su corazón latía más rápido que un tren. Por más que deseaba sobreponerse a la situación, el hecho de volver a ver a su viejo amigo Sunburst, la hacía sentir invariablemente nerviosa.

La realidad era que tenía muy claro el porqué, después de todo, él había sido su primer amigo, y perderlo era algo que le había dolido bastante, provocando que sintiera todo ese rencor durante tantos años.

En ningún momento se había preguntado realmente porque le había afectado tanto, pero ahora, en cada ocasión que reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido, se le hacía bastante clara la razón: ella sentía más que amistad por Sunburst. Y por más que no quisiera admitirlo, aun ahora tenía la leve esperanza de que algo llegara a suceder entre ellos.

̶Relájate Starlight, es la cuarta vez que se reúnen desde que volvieron a ser amigos. Nunca pasa nada malo.

̶ Lo se Spike, pero… siempre es complicado ¿sabes? ̶ contesto la yegua sin dejar de dar vueltas.

Como era costumbre desde la primera ocasión, Spike era quien la acompañaba a ver a su antiguo amigo. Después de todo, aquella primera aventura había salido bastante bien junto a él y ahora la hacía sentir un poco más segura en esas circunstancias.

Claro que no lo suficiente. Además, aquella reunión podía ser la cuarta, pero esta vez Sunburst era quien la había solicitado, lo cual era raro pues Twilight y Spike eran quienes siempre sugerían que se vieran y organizaban sus reuniones. Pero no esta vez, Sunburst la había llamado y citado en esa pequeña plaza ubicada en Ponyville al mediodía. Y eso no era lo que más nerviosa la ponía, sino el hecho de que el semental le había mencionado en su nota que tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

Esas simples palabras pondrían nervioso a cualquiera. Y la yegua no podía evitar fantasear con lo que tendría que decirle, su imaginación, no obstante, iba en ambas direcciones, podía tratarse de la declaración que esperaba o de alguna cosa terrible, como que ya no deseaba ser su amigo.

Se detuvo un momento a mirar el paisaje, era un parque bonito y bastante agradable; pese a lo bien cuidado que estaba, la concurrencia no era exagerada gracias a la baja población de Ponyville, se encontraba con Spike debajo de un árbol y la hierba bajo sus pies comenzaba a adoptar el patrón circular de su constante caminata.

̶Creo que te pareces cada vez más a Twilight, ella también tiene la costumbre de dejar un agujero en el suelo donde camina. ̶ dijo Spike bromeando, sacándole una leve sonrisa a su amiga.

̶ Sin duda eres una digna alumna de la princesa de la amistad entonces. –dijo una conocida voz detrás de ella.

̶ ¿Sunburst?

̶ Hola Star.

Glimmer puso su vergüenza de lado enseguida para saludar alegremente a su amigo, lucho lo mejor que pudo con sus nervios y ansiedad, para evitar preguntar enseguida sobre lo que quería decirle su amigo, aunque no fue necesario hacerlo por mucho, pues más pronto que tarde, obtuvo su respuesta.

Luego de saludarlos a ambos una yegua claramente proveniente del imperio de cristal se acercó a los presentes, y antes de que pudieran saludarla, Sunburst la presento.

̶ Bueno. Star, Spike, quiero presentarles a alguien, ella es Wishful Sunset. ¡Mi futura esposa!

La yegua señalada era de pelaje azul y tenía su melena de color limón algo despeinada, se notó algo tímida ante la declaración de su prometido, pero saludo a ambos con amabilidad.

Spike se sorprendió bastante, felicitando vivamente a ambos, en especial a Sunburst, pues nadie imaginaba que aquel corcel reservado llegaría a obtener tan rápido a su pony especial.

Pero Starlight se había quedado petrificada en su lugar, esa noticia era peor de lo que había imaginado. Y el control sobre si misma se tuvo que multiplicar por 1000, no podía demostrar su inconformidad, pues su amigo se veía muy feliz. Pero tampoco encontraba la manera correcta de reaccionar y pronto llamo la atención de todos.

̶ ¿Starlight? ¿Estás bien? Esto es lo que quería decirte, quería que mi mejor amiga fuera la primera en enterarse; así que Wishful y yo viajamos hasta acá para decírtelo.

̶ Es un placer Starlight, emm… Sunburst siempre habla de tu cualidades mágicas y que eres aprendiz de la princesa Twilight.

La pony de cristal se acercó tímidamente a Starlight, no cabía duda de que era igual o más reservada que Sunburst cuando se volvieron a encontrar, no podía sentirse enojada con ella. Y tampoco podía reclamarle nada a su amigo, en realidad, pronto se dio cuenta de que sus expectativas románticas con su amigo eran totalmente infundadas.

Despertó de su trance y saludo a la prometida del unicornio con alegría, Sunburst se alegró mucho de ver que su mejor amiga se sintiera contenta por él y los cuatro pasaron la tarde compartiendo la historia sobre cómo se conocieron, luego la pony de cristal pidió el autógrafo de Spike, pues como siempre les repetía a sus amigas, era un héroe en el imperio de cristal.

Al regresar al castillo esa tarde, algo había cambiado en el fondo de Starlight, se habían despedido de la feliz pareja y caminaban directo al castillo, pero ya que no estaba Sunburst cerca, la yegua dejo salir un enorme suspiro y una expresión de tristeza apareció en su rostro.

̶ ¿Starlight? ¿Qué sucede?

̶ No es nada Spike, estoy bien.

̶ Ese no es el rostro de alguien que esté bien, vamos, dime que tienes, somos amigos. ̶ El dragón se acerco a ella para convencerla de hablar.

̶ Es solo que… siempre creí que Sunburst… sentía algo por mi…

̶ Claro que siente algo por ti, ¡eres su mejor amiga!̶ Contesto Spike, tratando de animarla.

̶ Si… No, no ese tipo de sentimientos.

El pequeño dragón comprendió entonces.

̶ Oh… ya veo… pero, si tú sentías ''eso" por él, ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

̶ Creo que, no estaba segura de quererlo de ese modo tampoco. Pero ahora que esta con alguien yo… bueno, es algo tonto.

̶ No, vamos, puedes decirme.

̶ Es que, yo nunca he tenido un novio ¿sabes? Y bueno… tenía la leve ilusión de por fin tener alguien especial en ese sentido.

Spike pareció reflexionar por un breve momento.

̶ No tienes que sentirte mal por eso, no soy un experto, pero créeme que sé lo que es sentir algo especial por alguien que solo te considera su amigo. Si algo he aprendido de Twilight, es que esa amistad no tiene por qué desvalorarse, y que, si bien, ningún amigo es ese "alguien especial", la amistad es tan satisfactoria como el amor en muchos casos. En especial cuando tienes amigos tan geniales como nosotros.

Starlight formo una leve sonrisa, se alegraba de haber llevado al dragón con ella de nuevo, siempre sabía que decir para hacerla sentir mejor.

̶ ¿Y te digo algo? No tienes que preocuparte por no tener a alguien especial aún, tu eres muy hermosa y talentosa, estoy seguro de que cualquier semental se moriría por ti.

Eso hizo que Starlight se ruborizara por un momento. En realidad ella no se consideraba para nada atractiva, pero la seguridad con la que Spike le dijo aquello, le hizo sentir algo que nunca había experimentado.

̶ Gracias Spike… ̶ El dragón le dio un pequeño abrazo mientras entraban al castillo y nuevamente Starlight se sintió segura junto a él.

Desde aquel día, la joven unicornio se volvió aún más cercana a Spike, ya no solo hablaban de las lecciones de amistad que Twilight le encargaba; sino que cada vez que Spike gozaba de un poco de tiempo libre, no perdía oportunidad de invitarlo a pasar el rato con ella, iban al teatro o al parque a tener agradables picnics. La pony violeta sentía que tenía un nuevo mejor amigo y su avance en los términos de la amistad se volvieron excelentes. Twilight estaba fascinada con ella y pronto los temas de magia se volvieron su principal estudio.

* * *

̶ ¡Spike!

Glimmer entraba a la cocina del castillo muy feliz luego de su lección con Twilight, mientras el dragón preparaba la cena.

̶ ¿Que sucede Starlight?

̶ ¡Twilight me enseño el hechizo para encontrar gemas! ¡Podremos ir cuando quieras a encontrarte un buen bocadillo!

̶ ¡Eso es genial! Aunque ¿te digo la verdad? Si quieres aprender ese hechizo con maestría, te recomiendo que se lo preguntes a Rarity, ella es la mejor para eso.

̶ ¡¿De verdad?!

Starlight miraba a su amigo dragón, poco a poco algo iba sucediendo y Starlight lo sabía, lo que sentía por él ya no era solo amistad, pero, tampoco podía ser algo más, pues él era un dragón. El dragón de su mentora.

̶ Si, ¿nunca te conté de la vez que la salve de un montón de monstruos roba gemas?

̶ Nop

El dragón no perdió tiempo y comenzó a narrar aquella anécdota. Starlight se puso cómoda enseguida, y lo escucho atentamente como de costumbre, las palabras y dramatizaciones del dragon siempre la dejaban maravillada, no le importaba que se agregara heroísmo, como sabía, era su costumbre, adoraba la forma en que narraba las cosas. Pero esta vez, algo no le agrado de ese relato.

̶ Desde entonces supe que no sería su caballero, pues ella no es ninguna damisela en apuros. Pero bueno, al menos somos buenos amigos.

Starlight a veces olvidaba que Spike estaba enamorado de Rarity, y siempre se decepcionaba un poco de eso, aun con lo cercanos que eran ahora, cada que Rarity llamaba a Spike, siempre la ponía a ella primero, sin importar con quien estuviera.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Twilight que había llegado a comer con ellos, pero Starlight tuvo toda la noche para pensar en aquello que no dejaba su mente tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo, la llenaba de emoción.

Los días pasaban y la pony seguía conviviendo con Spike día a día, el dragón la alentaba y un viernes, por fin fue su cita para ir a buscar gemas, nunca la habían pasado tan bien. Y pronto la yegua se dio cuenta de lo mucho que adoraba sentirse querida y cuidada por el dragón.

̶ Starlight, quería decirte algo… ̶ le dijo Spike mientras descansaban para comer algo.

Ella se puso nerviosa, pero trato de no fantasear innecesariamente.

̶ Si, dime ¿que sucede?

̶ ¿Me consideras un buen amigo? ̶Pregunto el dragón

̶ ¿Qué? Pues… claro…

̶ Bueno, es que cuando Twilight y yo llegamos a Ponyville, era con la intención de que ella encontrara amigos. Antes de eso ella y yo siempre habíamos sido muy unidos, por lo que sus amigas son mías también, y las quiero, pero… en realidad nunca he sido tan cercano con ninguna de ellas… no como lo soy contigo.

̶… ¿Qué hay de Rarity?

̶ Bueno, con ella es diferente, paso mucho tiempo con ella, pero, no es como contigo ¿entiendes?

"Ella te gusta y yo no" pensó Starlight

̶ Claro… Spike, la verdad yo tampoco había sido tan cercana con nadie, y desde que Twilight me acepto como pupila, me sentí muy nerviosa de caerle mal a alguno de ustedes, pero… tú me ayudaste a encajar. Además de Trixie, tú eres realmente alguien en quien puedo confiar, no sé si hubiese podido aprender de la amistad sino hubiese sido por ti.

̶ ¿De verdad? ¡Guau! entonces si debo ser un buen amigo.

Starlight soltó una risita.

̶ Claro que lo eres, eres el mejor de los amigos.

Spike le regalo una leve sonrisa y luego soltó una llamarada a su mano para aparecer un pequeño sobre.

̶ Había olvidado darte esto.

Starlight miro el sobre y una leve emoción nació dentro de ella, pero pronto vio que el sello era de Canterlot y se tranquilizó.

̶ La gran gala del galope es la próxima semana, y bueno… la princesa siempre me mandaba solo una invitación, pero esta vez le dije que quería invitar a una amiga muy especial y me dio otra, ¿irías conmigo?

Starlight se sorprendió un poco, pero el modo en que Spike la estaba invitando hizo que algo dentro de ella reaccionara y acepto muy feliz.

̶ Claro que iré contigo Spike.

̶Genial, la verdad te iban a mandar una invitación, pero le dije a Twilight que ya lo tenía cubierto jeje.

* * *

Los preparativos para la gala siempre eran bastante aparatosos. Spike viajaba con Twilight a Canterlot pues ella ayudaba en la planeación y él era siempre su fiel asistente, así que Starlight los acompaño y pasaron esa semana en el castillo.

Ahora era su oportunidad de estar con Spike de un modo más romántico

Ya no había porque negárselo. Sentía mariposas en el estómago al pensar en él, todo se estaba volviendo más claro para ella, y cada que tenía la oportunidad de pasar solo un rato con él, provocaba que se la pasara sonriendo por el resto del día.

Luego de varios días de preparación, llego el momento para que la gran gala finalmente entre en función.

Los elementos eran las más hermosas de la fiesta, como siempre, aunque esta vez la princesa iba acompañada por su discípula Starlight. Los ponis interesados en conocerla no se hicieron esperar y aunque ella quería pasar toda la velada junto a Spike, tuvo que atender a los conocidos de la princesa para poder disfrutar luego de la fiesta.

No paso mucho antes de que se encontrara a Spike, estaba en una mesa con la pequeña hermana de Rarity, y la llamo en cuento la vio.

̶ Hola Starlight, ¿por fin te dejaron los amigos de Twilight?

̶!Por fin! Si, la verdad es que no esperaba ser tan popular en Canterlot.

̶ Bueno, muchos ponis aprecian a Twilight por aquí, sin duda les llama la atención su nueva alumna.

̶ Spike ¿Bailamos?̶ interrumpió la potrilla mientras ponían una canción algo movida.

̶ Claro, disculpa Starlight.

El dragón se levantó junto a Swettie Belle y pronto la pista se llenó de los más jóvenes que disfrutaban de aquella música, Starlight se sentó solo a observar a su querido dragón, se cuestionaba a si misma porque le gustaba tanto verlo, mientras no paraba de hacerlo. La forma en que bailaba la hizo imaginar a ella siendo su pareja, ambos bailando en una pista a solas, con música lenta de fondo, de forma espectacular y teatral, sus cuerpos rozando sutilmente entre el ritmo mágico de la música, y al final ambos terminarían la canción con un dulce beso.

El fin de pista musical la saco de su ensueño, fijo la vista en su objetivo y los ubico nuevamente. La pequeña potrilla se dirigía con su hermana Rarity, que se acercó un momento a saludar a Spike en medio del salón.

Starlight frunció el ceño por un momento ¿Qué quería Rarity? ¿Bailar con él? No, era su turno. Se movió rápidamente y antes de que se diera cuenta había llegado junto a ellos.

̶ Oh, ¿qué tal querida? Estaba diciéndole a Spike lo maravilloso que baila, sin duda ha estado practicando, ¿no lo crees?

̶ Aja, sí que es maravilloso, ¿Spike? ¿Bailas conmigo la siguiente canción?

̶Emm… claro Starlight

Rarity y Sweetie Belle se retiraron algo extrañas por la actitud de Starlight, pero dando espacio para que pudieran bailar la siguiente canción.

Para suerte de Starlight, fue una mucho más lenta, de las que ella sin duda sabia bailar, y para su sorpresa, Spike parecía un experto, pues aunque ella no era novata, el dragón la llevaba por completo.

El tiempo se detuvo por esos instantes para la poni violeta, no podía dejar de ver a los ojos verdes como esmeraldas del dragón, la fantasía de hacía apenas unos segundos volvía y se sentía tan real que la pony comenzó a ensoñarse, sentía que todos en la pista iban desapareciendo mientras ambos se acercaban cada vez más y más el uno al otro. La música llegaba a su conclusión y Starlight ya estaba completamente abstraída en su imaginación. Spike lo noto y se detuvo antes de que terminara la música

̶ ¡¿Estás bien?!

La poni reacciono enseguida bastante avergonzada, inclusive había cerrado los ojos y hecho un leve gesto con la boca.

̶ ¿Eh? Oh… lo siento, es que… me distraje un segundo…

La música término y Spike le dio una mirada extraña solo para acompañarla a su mesa de nuevo, esta vez solos.

Starlight se sentó algo avergonzada, miro su reflejo en una ventana mientras pensaba en lo que sentía. Rarity le había preparado un hermoso vestido que combinaba con su melena, y su peinado la hacía ver muy linda a su parecer, aunque era un poco idéntico al que usaba en su antigua aldea.

̶ Hermosa… - escucho que Spike decía tras ella.

Cuando volteo, estaba ya completamente enrojecida, sin embargo, se decepciono al ver que no se lo había dicho a ella. Pues el dragón miraba a la pista donde Rarity bailaba con un corcel blanco de melena azul.

̶ ¿No es increíble? La forma en que se mueve… y su melena. ̶decía el dragón completamente fascinado

̶ Oh sí…Claro… increíble. ̶ Starlight no pudo evitar el fastidio en su voz, lo que provocó que Spike la mirara extrañado. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo alguien mas los interrumpió

̶ Hola Spike.

Era una pony de melena muy parecida a la de Twilight que no se veía exactamente arreglada como para la gala; pero se veía bastante cómoda en su atuendo.

̶¡Moondancer! Que agradable sorpresa.

̶ Lo sé, Twilight me mando una invitación, es la primera vez que asisto a una gala y déjame decirte que me agrada ver cómo te has estado luciendo en la pista de baile.

Aquella pony no era del todo desconocida para Starlight, pero sin duda le molestaba la forma en que le estaba hablando a su dragón…

̶ Ya veo, me alegra que te estés divirtiendo. Te presento a Starlight Glimmer, la alumna de Twilight.

̶ Es un placer, soy Moondancer, solía ser compañera de Twilight en la escuela. Y hablado de eso, ¿bailamos ahora Spike? Como en los viejos tiempos.

̶ Claro, en un rato vuelvo Starlight.

La unicornio violeta solo los miro por unos segundos, no le agradaba esa pony, primero Rarity, la cual también era su amiga y por ello no podía realmente molestarse, pero esa mala copia de Twilight no era su amiga, y la forma en que le hablaba a Spike no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

No los perdió ni un segundo en la pista de baile, Spike se reía de todas las cosas que ella le decía al oído, Starlight se contenía de no utilizar algún hechizo para escuchar, pero no dejaba de imaginar que tanto le podría estar diciendo.

Los celos que se estaban acumulando desde su comentario con Rarity estaban ahora en un nivel incalculable y la yegua solo parecía esperar a la gota que derramara el vaso

Eran demasiadas emociones acumuladas, tal vez aun no sabía si quería decirle a Spike sus sentimientos. Pero si estaba segura que no existía ahora mismo nadie más importante para ella, y no permitiría que se lo quitaran.

Observo como la yegua se acerba a Spike demasiado.

La música se detuvo, Moondancer abrazo a Spike y Starlight encendió su cuerno, parecía que le decía algo, Spike se quedaba parado por un segundo y se acercaron más. Starlight sentía que moriría de aguatarse a lanzar un hechizo, otro abrazo y era suficiente, miro a la poni, su vestido era algo largo, comenzó a caminar hacia ella mientras observaba un notable rubor en las mejillas de Moondancer,

Solo provoco un pequeño jalón, el vestido de la unicornio se atoro un poco, provocando que se cayera al piso de forma estrepitosa, algunos voltearon enseguida y Spike se apresuró a ayudarla.

Pero Starlight llego antes

̶Déjame ayudarte, ̶ dijo amablemente mientras que con su magia alejaba a Spike y se acercaba a la oreja de su rival.̶ ÉL-ES-MIO

Las palabras fueron casi un susurro, pero tan firmes como la pony que en ese momento las decía

Su tono fue suficiente para dejar muda a la joven unicornio que se minimizo en el suelo, Spike no había escuchado nada, pero al acercarse vio a su amiga claramente asustada.

̶ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te lastimaste?

La yegua lo miro un segundo luego la mirada amenazante de Starlight la abordo de nuevo.

̶ Oh, no es nada, de hecho, Spike, me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos.

"Eso le enseñara" pensó al ver a su rival retirarse con la cola entre las patas.

̶Vaya, eso fue raro… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? ̶ pregunto intrigado el dragón

̶ ¿Que? ¡Oh nada!, solo le pregunte si se encontraba bien ̶ respondió la pony, inocentemente.

Spike la miro un segundo y luego se encogió de hombros, ambos se dirigieron nuevamente a la pequeña mesa donde estaban

Pero eso era solo una pequeña prueba de lo que sin duda podía pasar, una cosa era que a Spike le gustara Rarity y que ella lo considerara un buen amigo, pero había otras yeguas y cualquiera de ellas podía querer quitarle a su querido dragón, no podía arriesgarse más, tenía que hacer algo

No podía culpar a Spike, dudaba mucho que el dragón supiera lo que ella sentía, esa noche le había quedado claro que en su mente su la única yegua a la que veía de forma especial era a Rarity.

Parecía demasiado abstraída en sus pensamientos. Y Spike lo noto.

̶ Starlight, ¿Qué sucede? Has estado bastante distraída últimamente. Sabes que si sucede algo puedes contármelo ¿verdad?

La pony miro a su amigo, de nuevo tenía esa mirada sobre ella, lo que provocaba las mariposas en el estómago, lo que la hacía sentir tan segura; tenía que hacer algo, tenía que decirle, saber cómo es que el la veía a ella.

̶ Spike, solo necesito algo de aire, ¿podemos salir un momento?

̶ Claro, el jardín esta por acá.

Camino detrás del dragón bastante nervioso, ¿realmente estaba dispuesta a declararse? No tenía idea de cómo podía reaccionar Spike y le daba pavor pensar en que la rechazara. Pero por otro lado, sabía que Spike nunca la lastimaría. Podía arriesgarse gracias a eso, y aunque le doliera que no correspondiera sus sentimientos, tenia deseos de decirle, y quien sabe, tal vez de ese modo Spike sabría que alguien lo desea de forma especial, antes de que otra yegua se le adelantara.

La mente de Starlight otra vez se puso a volar, en una circunstancia más real, ¿Cuáles eran las posibles respuestas de su dragón? Era siempre tan comprensivo con ella, no podía evitar pensar que inclusive podría ser que se le pedía ser su pony especial, el aceptaría con tal de hacerla sentir bien. Sería perfecto, lo podría tener solo para ella entonces, y todos deberían aceptarlo. O los obligaría.

̶ ¿Starlight?

̶ ¿Si?

̶ Podrías, emm… ¿dejar de respirarme en la nunca?

La joven unicornio despertó de sus fantasías para darse cuenta que prácticamente tenía la cabeza sumida en la nuca de Spike, que se había detenido para abrir las puertas al jardín.

̶ Lo siento. ̶ dijo bastante apenada.

̶ No te preocupes, pero creo que si necesitas aire.

Llegaron al gran jardín del castillo, el ambiente de celebración estaba presente también ahí, pero en un ámbito mucho más privado, lo que ayudo a que la pony se relajara un poco.

Ya lo necesitaba, realmente sentía los nervios aumentando a cada paso que daba, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía iniciar? ¿Qué decir? Su cabeza estaba bloqueada, pero no podía echarse para atrás, no quería perderlo.

Dudas y más dudas se apoderaban de su mente, pero lo que si era absolutamente innegable para ella, eran sus sentimientos hacia el dragón; soñaba, no, deseaba con total fervor que fuera todo suyo.

Era como tener una bolsa inflándose a cada segundo justo en su corazón, aguardando el momento en el que inevitablemente reventara por la presión. Caminaron solo por unos segundos, Starlight sentía la emoción subir por su garganta, saldría en cualquier instante.

̶ ¡Spike! ̶ grito una voz un par de metros más adelante, interrumpiendo la avalancha emocional de la joven unicornio.

̶ ¿Rarity?

La bella modista también estaba en el jardín con un semental que le parecía conocido a Spike. Starlight por otro lado vio el escenario como otra inminente amenaza, ya no quería dejarlo ir. Y era evidente que se iría, pues su amiga unicornio le hizo una clara señal para que se acercara a ellos; solo al dragón.

̶ ¿Otra vez me vas a dejar sola?

Las palabras habían salido de su boca, sin darles un solo segundo de reflexión, fueron agudas y directas. Causando una reacción inmediata en su querido amigo.

̶ ¿Starlight?

̶ Me dijiste que querías que viniese a la gala contigo ¡pero durante toda la velada te la has pasado con otras yeguas! ̶ ya no tenía caso detenerse, cada palabra salía desde su pecho, aliviando la presión acumulada ̶ sé que yo no te gusto como ellas, sé que solo soy tu amiga incomoda, la ex-villana "reformada"… Pero ¡¿Podrías al menos fingir que te importo un poco?!

̶ ¡Oye! ¡¿Que estás diciendo?!

Rarity pareció notar el alboroto a lo lejos pero en lugar de acercarse a ver que sucedía se distrajo con su compañía. Spike aprovecho esto para alejarse con Starlight, la joven pony parecía bastante alterada y su amigo ya no tenía duda de que algo andaba mal, era mas importante que cualquier cosa que Rarity tuviese que decir.

Ella sabía que había cruzado la línea, ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora tenía que explicarse y sabía que sin importar lo que pasara, ella terminaría mal parada, había dejado que los celos se apoderaran de ella.

Comenzó a llorar, ya no había nada que hacer. Pero Spike le sostuvo el rostro brevemente. Ella lo miro y nuevamente vio esos ojos comprensivos perforando cada rincón de su alma.

̶ Starlight, lo siento. Lamento que te haya hecho sentir así, por supuesto que no me incomoda para nada estar contigo, me encanta y lo sabes. Pero, por favor entiende, ellas también son mis amigas como tú. Y solo fueron unos momentos, tú eres…

̶ ¡¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero ser solamente tu amiga?!

El joven dragón abrió los ojos como platos, frenándose de lleno sin entender lo que su amiga intentaba decirle.

̶ ¿Qué… quieres decir, Starlight?

Era ahora o nunca, ya no le quedaba nada más que pensar.

̶ Te quiero Spike… no como mi amigo… sino como, mi pony… dragón especial.

Spike solo se le quedo viendo. Las palabras hacían eco en la cabeza de la unicornio, recreando todas las posibles rutas que podía seguir ese escenario, incluso pensando en algún hechizo que detuviese el tiempo para salir de ahí en ese momento, se sentía extrañamente indefensa ahora, como si hubiese admitido su peor debilidad. Pero Spike parecía tan pasmado como ella. Eso no la hacía sentir mejor, pero tampoco peor. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos que ambos sintieron como una eternidad, hasta que el dragón pudo decir algo.

̶ ¿…Estas hablando en serio?

Ella solo asintió, no podía articular palabras.

̶- Pero… yo soy un dragón, y…

̶ Eso no me importa. Yo… ¡En serio te quiero Spike! Todo este tiempo desde que vivo en el castillo con ustedes, desde que me mude a Ponyville, me ha costado muchísimo adaptarme, ha sido un nuevo ambiente por completo para mí, han sido decenas de ponis nuevos que no sé qué piensan de mí luego de lo que hice en el pasado. He dudado muchas veces, sobre si realmente es lo que quiero en mi vida, pero siempre has estado tú ahí, apoyándome con tu gentileza y amistad, brindándome la atención que nunca ningún otro poni me había dado. Por eso estoy segura de que lo que siento por ti es algo especial.

Se detuvo, por fin lo había dicho, había confesado todos sus sentimientos. Estaba segura de que aun quedaban cientos de cosas que le gustaría decirle a Spike, sobre todo lo bueno que él representaba ahora en su vida. Pero su cabeza ya no le daba para más, había demasiada expectativa en ella, esperando una respuesta del dragón que simplemente no llegaba.

̶ Pero yo sé que tú solo me ves como tu amiga… no te preocupes. No tienes que decirme nada. Es solo que yo ya no soportaba…

̶ Espera, ¿por qué dices eso?

Todo en Starlight se detuvo en seco.

̶ Dices que no te quiero, pero no entiendo porque, yo… te adoro Starlight, te lo dije ese día luego de que fuimos a buscar gemas, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido.

̶ Tienes razón, me equivoque, sé que me quieres, simplemente no es como yo quisiera.

Ella se enderezo entonces, ya no había nada que decir.

̶ Starlight. De verdad no sé nada al respecto, pero, si de verdad es cierto lo que me estás diciendo, entonces… ¿en serio te gustaría ser mi pony especial?

La pony cian abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose totalmente muda, Spike se ruborizo enseguida.

̶ Quiero decir…. Bueno, en realidad, si tú y yo… fuéramos "más que amigos" ¿Qué cambiaría realmente?

Ella lo observo agudamente. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que ella creía? Acaso ¿habría una oportunidad para ella? Pero era mucho más complicado que simplemente "ser más que amigos" Él tenía que sentirlo, tenía que dejar de ver a esas otras ponis, debía darle su atención solo a ella.

̶… serias solo mío.

Otra vez sus pensamientos proyectándose a la realidad antes de quererlo realmente.

̶ Está bien… Creo que hay que hablar un poco sobre eso.

̶ No, no, lo siento. En realidad, Spike, hay muchas cosas que una… ejem, pareja, hace.

Starlight dijo lo último con una mezcla entre vergüenza y tentación. Ambos se avergonzaron demasiado como para decir algo con ese nuevo clima. Pero ella comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente feliz. No entendía que estaba sucediendo con certeza. Pero no parecía ninguno de esos desagradables escenarios en su cabeza. Aun así, comenzaba a desesperarse. El tiempo que tenían no era eterno, Rarity parecía haberse ido, pero el jardín no era tan grande, y de cualquier modo la gala terminaría en cualquier momento, provocando que sus amigas fuesen a buscarlos tarde o temprano.

̶ Todo esto es muy curioso ¿sabes lo que me pregunto mi amiga Moondancer hace unos minutos en el baile de la gala?

Tenía que mencionar a esa poni, estúpido Spike, siempre tenía que hablar de otras malditas yeguas.

̶ Me estaba platicando sobre su nuevo novio, y me pregunto si yo tenía alguien en mi vida en ese modo. Es una vieja amiga, de cuando Twilight y yo éramos muy pequeños y vivamos aquí en Canterlot. Lo extraño es que antes, habría contestado que Rarity, ella era la poni que ocupaba todos mis pensamientos románticos. Pero hoy, dude, le conteste que si había alguien, pero en mi cabeza solo estabas tú. Porque realmente no hay nadie más en vida tan importante como tú ahora mismo, y entonces me di cuenta que lo que me has hecho sentir ha sido diferente, distinto a todo lo que yo conocía. ̶ se acercó lentamente a ella ̶ Una emoción que creí aislada, pero si tú me dices que lo que sientes por mí es… amor. Entonces creo que es lo mismo que yo he estado sintiendo por ti. La razón por la que eres la poni más importante de mi vida.

̶ Spike…

Otra vez esa escena ideal que había idealizado en su cabeza, el ambiente perfecto, las palabras de Spike habían ido acariciando su alma desde el principio, ya no había mucho lugar para la razón, ambos eran una bolsa de emociones y esta vez, ella se dejaría llevar.

La distancia entre ellos disminuyo poco a poco, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a un suspiro de distancia, en un segundo que parecía infinito sus labios solo se rozaron, esperando que el otro tomara la iniciativa y culminara el contacto, pero ninguno parecía saber cómo hacerlo. Luego Starlight se adelantó, fue incluso un poco impulsivo. Pero fue ideal para ella, el beso que tanto había soñado, era más fantástico de lo que pensó, emociones que no solo la hicieron sentir volar, sino que parecían crecer exponencialmente a cada instante. Ambos se preguntaron si podían sentirse así para siempre.

El tiempo pareció detenerse hasta que ambos se separaron, confundidos y sonrientes, pues no entendían como había pasado todo eso.

̶ Supongo que esas son las cosas que hacen las parejas.

El comentario de Spike hizo que ambos se rieran. Aligerando la tensión y provocando que Starlight lo abrazara por completo. Él joven dragón le devolvió el abrazo, de un modo en el que nunca había sujetado a nadie antes. Diferente, pero agradable.

̶ Oye. ¿Pero que fue eso de que seré solo tuyo?

̶ Bueno, supongo que soy un poco posesiva. Pero estoy en recuperación.

̶ Jeje ̶ Spike rio algo preocupado.

̶ No importa. Si estás conmigo eso quedara atrás, y ahora sé que lo estarás ¿Cierto?

Él la volvió a besar como respuesta.

̶ Bueno, espero que aprendamos más de lo que hacen las parejas, hasta ahora me gusta.

̶ Y será un viaje totalmente nuevo. Porque ¿un dragón y una poni? Sera interesante.

̶ Sin duda…

Ambos se miraron. Adoraban esa emoción, esa sensación de que lo que estaba por venir seria completamente bueno, un optimismo que los abrazaba con tal seguridad que solo los hacia sonreír. Tal vez tendrían que dar algunas explicaciones. No, no habría problemas, estaban seguros de eso.

̶... Pero ya no quiero que pases la noche en casa de Rarity. NUNCA.

Tal vez solo un poco eso de la posesión.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, este fue un OneShot que escribí hace un tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Hace falta mas de este ship.

Brohoof!


End file.
